L'amour c'est comme avoir une main qui sort de la bouche
by HardGla
Summary: Après un an d'absence Kagura réapparaît dans des circonstances plus que troublantes... A partir de là tout s'enchaîne pour le meilleur et pour le pire... OkiKagu Rated T pour le moment...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**_

_**Voici ma toute première fic sur le couple OkiKagu qui m'obsède en ce moment o_O**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont les merveilleuses créations de Sorachi-senpai:)**_

_**l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

**L'amour c'est comme avoir une main qui sort de la bouche**

**Chapitre 1**

L'hiver venait de commencer, on pouvait apercevoir de légers flocons de neige s 'écouler du ciel gris. Il était à peine sept heure du matin et le froid mordit mes joues. J'étais en patrouille et ce temps maussade accentuait mes pensées négatives et me faisait inexorablement penser à elle.

Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle était partie avec son père. Après la grande guerre, tout le monde s'était sentit impuissant et elle avait décidé de le suivre afin d'améliorer ses capacités. Je ne savais pas quand, et si, elle reviendrait un jour mais si c'était le cas, il était hors de question que je sois en reste. C'est notamment pour cela que tous les jours après les patrouilles nous avions mis en place un entraînement spécial.

Mais reviendrait-elle ? Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Je ne pouvais supporter cette idée. Tous ces jours passés sur cette Terre sans la voir ou entendre parler d'elle était une véritable torture. J'aurais dû le lui dire avant qu'elle parte. Que je tenais à elle, que je voulais la revoir quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle ne m'oublie pas... Que je l'aimais... Mais j'ai été lâche. Je lui ai seulement dit que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverrait je lui botterais le cul tellement fort qu'elle regretterait d'être revenue sur Terre.

Quel idiot ! Cela me paraît tellement évident maintenant, mais à l'époque je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je perdais, que ce serait si dur au final.

Il m'avait fallut du temps pour me l'admettre mais je l'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Cette fille à la force insensée capable de rivaliser avec moi. Cette fille à l'appétit monstrueux et aux manières plus que douteuses qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Cette fille qui faisait battre mon cœur comme personne d'autre. Cette fille que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de provoquer au lieu de lui avouer ce que je ressentais, même si ce sentiment me mettait mal à l'aise à l'époque.

Mais comme on dit, on se rend compte vraiment des choses que lorsqu'on les a perdues...

Je détestais vraiment l'hiver. Le blancheur des paysages me faisait toujours penser à elle, à sa peau... Et je ne pouvait plus le supporter. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant. Était-elle toujours cette gamine stupide ou avait-elle mûrie ?! Je souris. Aucune chance qu'elle ait autant changé en seulement un an...

Je m'arrêtais devant une vitrine et jetais un coup d'œil au reflet que je renvoyais. J'avais quelque peu changé pour ma part. J'avais pris quelques centimètres et mon visage était un peu moins enfantin. Je ne m'étais plus coupé les cheveux depuis qu'elle était parti et ils étaient tellement longs que j'étais obligé de les attachés en queue de cheval... Mon regard semblait éteint je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Après tout ce temps, impossible qu'elle réapparaisse...

Me coupant dans mes pensées, j'entendis un énorme bruit semblable à une explosion. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le souffle fit virevolter mes cheveux dans tous les sens.

« Capitaine Okita ! » s'écria Yamazaki qui patrouillait dans une rue à proximité.

« Capitaine Okita ! On a un très gros problème ! Un vaisseau vient tout juste de se crasher dans la zone désaffectée de Kabuchiko ! » m'informa-t-il.

« Et merde ! Appelles toutes les patrouilles et dis-leur de se rendre sur place ! » lui ordonnais-je. « Je vais en reconnaissance évaluer les dégâts. »

« Capitaine Okita ! Attendez ! » cria-t-il.

Je ne l'écoutais même plus. Je courrais vers le lieu de l'incident tout en serrant mon katana toujours accroché à ma taille.

Enfin un peu d'action !


	2. Chapter 2

_« Capitaine Okita ! » s'écria Yamazaki qui patrouillait dans une rue à proximité._

_« Capitaine Okita ! On a un très gros problème ! Un vaisseau vient tout juste de se crasher dans la zone désaffectée de Kabuchiko ! » m'informa-t-il._

_« Et merde ! Appelles toutes les patrouilles et dis-leur de se rendre sur place ! » lui ordonnais-je. « Je vais en reconnaissance évaluer les dégâts. »_

_« Capitaine Okita ! Attendez ! » cria-t-il._

_Je ne l'écoutais même plus. Je courrais vers le lieu de l'incident tout en serrant mon katana toujours accroché à ma taille. _

_Enfin un peu d'action !_

**Chapitre 2**

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver sur les lieux de l'incident. J'étais à bout de souffle mais le spectacle qui s'étendait devant moi était indescriptible. Un énorme cratère s'était formé et la zone désaffectée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Heureusement que le vaisseau ne s'était pas écrasé en plein centre-ville. Des milliers de morts auraient étés à déplorer. En parlant du vaisseau, il s'était littéralement coupé en deux. Bizarrement, il me disait vaguement quelque-chose... En m'avançant mon pieds heurta une sorte de plaque métallique. En baissant les yeux, je remarquais que quelque-chose y était inscrit. Mon estomac se noua et mon cœur rata un battement. 'Yato Corporation' c'est ce qui y était gravé. Lorsque l'information monta à mon cerveau, je crus que ma cage thoracique allait exploser. Je me précipitais vers le vaisseau et comme guidé par mon instinct, je ne tardais pas à trouver ce que je cherchais. Elle était là... Elle avait vraiment changé et semblait être dans un sale état mais c'était bien elle. Kagura.

Je me précipitais vers elle. Une barre de fer transperçait son abdomen et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Elle avait également de nombreuses blessures visibles. Bordel qu'est-ce-qu'il lui était arrivé ?! Ni une ni deux je plaçais un bras sous sa tête et essayais de la réanimer et lui caressant doucement le visage.

« Oi China ! Tu m'entends ? China ?! »

Après quelques minutes à l'appeler ainsi elle soupira et entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard était voilé et de grosses gouttes de sueur, sûrement dû à la douleur qu'elle ressentait, s'écoulaient sur son visage.

« S-Sadist?!... C-C'est bien t-toi ? » dit-elle d'une faible voix.

« Il n'y en a pas deux comme moi il me semble ? » lui-répondis-je, tentant de la garder éveillée.

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer. » La taquinais-je.

Malgré son sourire des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle se mit à pleurer.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Puis pour la toute première fois et comme si c'était la dernière, elle sembla rassembler ses dernières forces pour me serrer contre elle. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis tout à coup elle relâcha son étreinte et la réalité me revint en pleine figure...

« Kagura ! Oi Kagura ! Restes avec moi ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »me dit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_Puis pour la toute première fois et comme si c'était la dernière, elle sembla rassembler ses dernières forces pour me serrer contre elle. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis tout à coup elle relâcha son étreinte et la réalité me revint en pleine figure..._

_« Kagura ! Oi Kagura ! Restes avec moi ! »_

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le petit miroir, seule décoration qui ornait ma chambre, je m'arrêta un instant. Des cernes s'étaient formées sous mes yeux et j'étais très pâle. J'avais vraiment une sale gueule. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le vaisseau s'était écrasé. Quatre jour que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil...

Alors je me remémorais ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses quatre jours interminables...

_Pendant que les équipes d'Hijikata sécurisaient la zone, j'avais ramené Kagura au Shinsengumi. Elle était inconsciente mais respirait toujours. Je l'avais déposé dans mes quartiers et m'étais personnellement occupé de ses blessures. Elle était désormais hors de danger._

_Kondo-san avait bien évidemment prévenu Megane-chan et Nee-san. Ces derniers, lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle étaient dans tous leurs états. Ils venaient lui rendre visite tous les jours. Ils lui parlaient régulièrement dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Quant à Danna, personne ne savait où il était depuis qu'il était parti à la même période que Kagura..._

_Pour ma part je veillais constamment sur elle. Les premiers jours, elle avait de la fièvre et je changeais régulièrement les serviettes d'eau fraîche sur son front sans dire un seul mot._

_Cela me troublait. Je ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse et je ne le supportait pas. J'allais anéantir celui ou ce qui lui avait fait ça..._

_Sa blessure cicatrisa incroyablement vite. Mais lorsque sa fièvre se calma, elle sembla laisser place à des cauchemars. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil, semblait se tordre de douleur parfois. Dans ces moments, je déposait simplement ma main sur la sienne et cela semblait l'apaiser instantanément. Mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas..._

Je me retournais alors vers elle. Même si, dès l'instant où je l'ai revu, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait changé je ne m'étais pas encore offert le luxe de la détaillée. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de me changer un peu les idées. Je m'assis alors à ses côtés et mon regard glissa le long de son corps enfoui dans mon fûton. Elle avait bien grandit et ressemblait désormais à une 'vraie' femme. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse autant changer et être encore plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient aussi longs que les miens. Ils devaient arriver au creux de ses reins. Leur couleur était toujours aussi envoûtante et le fait qu'il soient lâchés la rendait incroyablement sexy et beaucoup plus mature. Son visage s'était quelque peu affiné et sa peau était toujours aussi pâle comme la neige qui tombait dehors.

Sa poitrine semblait avoir bien changé aussi. Elle semblait être passé d'un bonnet A à D...

Je rougis malgré moi et chassa rapidement ses pensées de mon esprit. Je me revins alors sur son visage et constata avec déception que ses yeux étaient toujours clos et que je ne pouvais toujours pas me noyer dans ce bleu si profond que j'aimais tant...

Pour la première fois en quatre jour, je prononçais mes premiers mots. Ma bouche était pâteuse et ils sortirent difficilement.

« Oi China... Il serait temps... »lui murmurais-je.

Et comme si elle semblait m'avoir entendu, elle gémit et se tortilla quelque peu. Elle semblait faire un nouveau cauchemar. Mais contrairement aux autres fois elle se redressa et cria.

« Papiiiii ! »

Elle était en sueur mais ses yeux étaient enfin grands ouverts...


End file.
